Talk:Momoyo Kawakami/@comment-10735816-20130618222210/@comment-220.245.242.209-20130706094951
To Izekyu The reason that koyukis, or agave route, was given a different ending was because it was the 'true' route of the visual novel. See, in visual novels, a true route is not necessarily cannon, it is in fact, the last route of the game, and that apon completion, the VN is finished. that what a true route is in VNs, and most people see definitions of 'true' and 'canon' as one and the same, but in these forms of media, it really isnt. so at the end of the agave route, they ended the game with something new. As for momoyo, minatosoft said themselves that momoyo is the 'main heroine' of majikoi, and even in A and S material no other heroine was given such a title. so in media like this, odds are, her route is strictly more 'canon' and the most 'official' than the others, while not actually saying it. with VNs they tend to 'hint' towards the route they think is right, but rarely ever say it (if at all) However, due to the media being a Visual novel, there are certain rules they have to follow. Let me explain about the tv Channel Nickolodean a bit. they have a rule that none of their cartoons and break the fourth wall (talking to the screen) and when one show did, they had to can the episode. its something simulare with VNs, they have their own set of rules they must follow and, i'm guessing, having an OFFICAL VN route while having many routes will ultimetly defeat the purpose of having them, so they have to play mum on the things. but in the end, they still hint and nudge people towards them, you just have to realise it. Another interesting bit is monshiros route in Majikoi S. it has different music to it but it goes the same as the others is all. maybe a reference to her lineage of part of the story reference? As for you lee-san, i'm the one who wrote all that trivia, and in the end, how much of it was ACTUALLY wrong? as i wrote above, VNs can't exactly have a canon heroine or route, but they CAN use loopholes and use either vauge or strong suggestions towards them. whether you think that the trivia was a pain or not is irrelevent, it is trivia by the definition of triva (trivia being small bits of info), i checked it all to make sure too. if you think it will cause a problem as to who is and isnt true in majikoi just ask yourself; "is any of it wrong?" and "why is it there?". the answer being "no, its all there in the works for all to see" and "minatosoft did it'. as i said, minatosoft can use vauge or strong suggestions to center on characters and they have, i just pointed it out. many VN companies do. In the end, i was just relaying that minatosoft is suggesting, maybe you could of worded it differently but getting rid of it enteritly seems a bit low for something that is acutally there. i can understand your thinking as i've not done the same for any other heroines and believe me, while they have a bit of evidence here and there that could suggest such a thing, i dont recall seeing much suggesting they are like to the actual title "majikoi" or even in other medias. i've checked them up but there isn't really much there and i wanted to get momoyo done first before moving on (since the others would of been shorter) i totally get that in VNs there can be no canon route, but overall, minatosoft is baisically throwing the hints right at you. whats more, most of that info was fact, you could of at least made another page for the manga and anime and added those bits in in a "difference in media" section. this is a wiki after all that is supposed to be filled with info, and people may want to know the difference. i tried to make it as professional and civil as i could (after all, i was the one who wrote the "minatosoft lists momoyo as main heroine but not canon route in majikoi" rant down below) besides, if you look down on the comments, you responded to me a while back saying that i could add info if i could confirm it. i thought the difference in media was a nice touch so long as it was factual and in the end, it is. i intended to make an anime and manga page (or manga pages since there are a few) but life got in the way. just thought i'd clear the air if people ask 'whats the difference between this and that' minatosoft may of left the choosing of routes for us to decide, but honeslty, they are still throwing hints out there in the VNs regardless, not to mention the manga that THEY wrote, with the story being written BY minatosoft, not Based on the works of minatosoft like most others (does the 'after party' series mean anything?). the drawer is simply the drawer in this case. unlike the anime where the story is BASED of what minatosoft created and not actually BY them, giving the director and others free leave to do what they wanted for the most part. I'm going to be honest, but frankly, your hope that no one will bitter and argue about a true route is understandable but far fetched. There is going to be discussion on it regardless of what you try, it happens in all medias. fortunetly, most of it is happening on other sites (i hear 4chans nice...and odd...) and from what i see, people are always going to go with their favourite character and blow away the evidence (like miyako fans). while i can understand you wanting this sort of thing off of the site(hell, the forums boards where same thing day in day out) if you really want it, i suggest getting rid of the comments and let the other sites handle it. And again for Lee-san, While i respect your work i must add something to do with the age groups of majikoi. In the end, no matter what you say, or how you say it, you are never going to conivnce everyone about the age (even if the VNs do say it) becuase in the end, the VNs HAVE TO make it like that in order to obey certain rules, and people want to know what the ACTUAL age of the characters are at that point in time without the VN being forced to follow guidelines. one such example of a guideline they follow would be child porn, the possession of it is, for some sick odd reason, allowed in japan. BUT the distrubution of it isn't (or other way around?). If minatosoft allowed for the ages to be what they actually are, they were gonna get hit by lawsuits for the likes of mayo and monshiro (not to mention sayaka who is still in middle school). in the end, reasons like these are never gonna be enough to convince people. what YOU need to do is to get rid of the ages ENTIERLY; leave them blank and add a link to another page instead, explaining the situation (like your blog). even take a picture of the screen in the VNs where it says the ages are 18 and up due to the nature of the VN (press F3 on the screen that says it in the VN, it should be in the minatosoft save folder in 'my documents' then upload the pic). that way, people will know, regardless of what they think and will be facing concrete evidence. because if you take a look at the manga, Yamato told Yukie that Oowada Iyo was born in 1993, making her 16 at the time of the events of majikoi, a manga can do that and use the real ages of the characters (so long as they dont cross the echi line) while a VN cant. most people wont understand that and probobly wont want to, and would rather know what the ages are REALLY like as opposed to what they HAVE to be like for majikoi to be legal. that way you can put the thing to rest and the only ones who have a problem are those who cant click a button and/or read (on the internet? i dont think so.) Now i want to make it clear. i am not writing this to be a little ignorant b!tch or to get on your nerves or whatever. i fully understand you getting rid of the momoyo trivia, but i still feel like it could of been used for something else and while it can cause headaches, i feel like i have to make it clear that all of it was fact, for the whole world to see, and i never meant to cause any problems. i try to be as biased as possible but in the end, minatosoft themselves know that they are doing, and they've done it, i just exploited it. i had also hoped that others would work on the other heroines using momoyo as a template so they have an idea of what to add, but apparently not. i guess i really dont have a reason to aruge (after all, i dont do much anymore, hell i think if i ever did anything it would be to fill in shouichis bio, then done). in the end, the wiki is in you care (as it always was) just though i'd clear the air on the situation. i really think you should, at the very least, give my age suggestion a go. from what i can see, it's the only think that stands a chance of working and clearing the situation once and for all.